


And the Punishment Shall Fit the Crime

by astano



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After discovering a gif of Dianna and Heather getting a little too close on stage, Lea and Naya decide their girlfriends need to be reprimanded for their inappropriate displays of affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Punishment Shall Fit the Crime

“Dianna Agron, get your butt over here and explain to me exactly what is going on in this picture.”

Dianna walked over to Lea, wondering what the hell could have gotten her girlfriend so worked up. As she peered over the brunette’s shoulder to get a look at the screen of the laptop she groaned.

“Oh, that.” She looked sheepishly down at Lea. “It was part of the choreography?”

“Don’t give me that, it damn well wasn’t part of the choreography and you know it.” Her voice raised into an almost high pitched squeal. “You’re practically having sex on stage, Dianna!”

Dianna had to admit that the animated gif made what was only a split second of contact look a lot worse. It wasn’t her fault some of their fans were ninjas in their spare time, nothing ever passed them by.

“I’m sorry, ok? It’s really not as bad as it looks; we were just having a bit of fun.”

Lea looked sceptical but appeared to let the matter drop.

xxxxxx

Naya was woken up by the sound of her phone vibrating on her bedside table. She groaned and buried her face deeper into her pillow; she was warm and comfortable and really didn’t want to move.

“You gunna get that,” Heather’s voice mumbled from beside her. “Might be important.”

Naya grunted and reached out blindly for the phone. She brought it to within an inch of her face, squinting through sleepy eyes as she tried to make out the message.

It was from Lea; _Have you seen what our girlfriends get up to on stage when we don’t pay attention?!?!_ The text was followed by a link which Naya dutifully clicked on and almost immediately wished she hadn’t when she started choking on air.

 She looked over at Heather with an amused glint in her eye before going back to the message and replying; _What do you say we teach them a lesson about how it feels to watch your own girlfriend getting up close and personal with someone else?_

When Lea’s response came through a short while later Naya couldn’t help the slightly evil smirk that adorned her face.

xxxxxx

For the next few hours both Dianna and Heather found themselves ignored as their girlfriends seemed glued to their phones. Try as they might, neither could get a straight answer for the low chuckles and wicked grins that emerged frequently after receiving a text message. In fact, they both wondered if their girlfriends had regressed back to teenagers when the only responses they received to their repeated enquiries were variations of _you’ll see_ and _that’s for me to know and you to find out_.

It was rather infuriating.

xxxxxx

Heather later discovered that what was more infuriating than the text messaging was being dragged through the hotel by her entirely too smug girlfriend: destination unknown.

They stopped outside of room 619, from what Heather remembered that was Lea’s room. Well, Lea and Dianna’s room. Fox really were wasting an awful lot of money on the extra rooms they insisted on renting.

 She briefly wondered what they were doing there before the door swung open and she was ushered inside.

Naya and Lea shared a look which Heather couldn’t quite interpret. She didn’t have too much time to dwell on it, however, as her eyes spotted Dianna sitting quite primly in a chair, one leg crossed over the other, hands folded in her lap. There was an empty chair placed next to Dianna and Heather was quickly urged over to it by Naya.

Happy she was going to stay put, Naya walked over to the other side of the room and fell into hushed conversation with Lea. Heather turned to look at Dianna who returned her glance with a raised eyebrow.

“Any idea what’s going on?” Heather asked.

Just as Dianna shook her head, Lea’s voice came from across the room, “No talking, either of you.”

They both swept their eyes quickly to where the pair of brunettes still stood in hushed conference. Heather was about to protest but a glance from Naya silenced her and she bit her lip in an effort to quell the questions that were burning to come out.

After what felt like hours, Naya and Lea made their way to stand before their girlfriends.

“I’m sure you’re both wondering why we have you sat here,” Lea started. At confirming nods from the two blondes she continued. “We both decided, after witnessing your completely inappropriate performance on stage last night, I mean really, grinding into each other in full view of thousands of people.” She shook her head, bringing her thoughts back on track. “We’ve decided that you need to be punished and, following the principle of an eye for an eye, you’re going to sit and watch while we re-enact your performance.”

“But with slightly less clothes,” Naya added.

Heather gulped, Dianna flushed and both briefly made eye contact with their girlfriends before almost imperceptibly nodding their heads in permission.

“Oh, and one other thing,” Naya said. “No touching, each other _or_ yourselves.”

There may have been a whine, or two, coming from the seated blondes.

xxxxxx

The two brunettes took their time, putting on a show as they slowly removed each other’s clothing, caressing skin as it was revealed. Heather watched as Lea moved around Naya, kissing the planes of her back as her bra was removed and slung carelessly on the floor. Her own breathing quickened in tandem with Naya’s as Lea discovered the spot at the bottom of Naya’s back that drove her crazy.

Lea seemed to realise she had already struck gold in her explorations; she continued to lave her tongue against the spot, occasionally scraping with her teeth. Heather could tell it was almost too much for Naya to bear and wasn’t surprised when she let out a low grunt before spinning around and dragging Lea up to crash their lips together.

She heard a quiet _fuck_ from beside her and turned her head quickly, she’d been so wrapped up in the display before her that she’d almost forgotten Dianna was sitting not six inches from her. Heather took in the other blonde’s appearance, she was flushed, her breath coming in short pants as her eyes stayed glued to two brunettes.

Heather curled her fingers around the seat of her chair, gripping tightly as she willed herself not to move. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and fill her hands with the feel of bare skin, Naya’s, Dianna’s or Lea’s, it didn’t matter, she just needed to be touching _something_.

A gasp drew her focus back to the centre of the room. The last remaining scraps of clothing at been shed and Lea currently had one hand pinching and pulling at an erect nipple while her mouth engulfed the other. Naya gasped again as Lea bit down gently, drawing the nipple out slightly and flicking her tongue over the tip.

Before she could help herself, Heather spoke, “Harder, she likes it harder.”

Lea’s eyes met and held Heather’s as she followed the direction. Naya whimpered, bringing her hands up to hold Lea in place as she continued her assault, biting and soothing, scraping with teeth then rolling her tongue to ease the sting.

Heather shifted in her seat, the temperature of the room starting to feel uncomfortably warm. The pounding between her legs becoming increasingly uncomfortable as she watch her girlfriend reduced to a trembling mess. She chanced another look over at Dianna and found her sat in a similar position, white-knuckled hands gripping the edge of her seat, a thin sheen of sweat soaking her brow.

As Heather took in the sight of Dianna in all her tortured glory their eyes met and it took all of Heather’s will power not to move from her seat, straddle the blonde and ease some of the frustration she felt. Dianna’s tongue snaked out to moisten her lips, and, out of the corner of her eye, Heather saw the subtle twitch of hips as Dianna fought to control her own arousal.

Lea’s voice suddenly cut through the tension between them.

“Perhaps we should tie them to their chairs,” she said smirking up at Naya.

Naya nodded in mock thought, “It might prove necessary.”

Heather was still struggling at the unexpected increase in arousal that the thought produced so it was Dianna who spoke up.

“No, please don’t,” she all but whispered. “We won’t move.”

Lea and Naya seemed to take Dianna at her word as they nodded and turned back into each other, their lips once again meeting in a passionate kiss.

As hands trailed over heated flesh, Dianna was now the one who found herself unable to hold back from giving directions. “Scratch her back,” she said, adding as an afterthought, “Not too hard.”

When Naya complied the reaction from Lea was immediate, she broke the kiss, gasping for air as she tried to simultaneously arch into the touch and rock her hips forward, hoping to find friction where it was so desperately needed.

Naya smirked in Dianna’s direction. “Any other helpful tips you want to impart?”

“You might want to lie down if you’re going to keep doing that,” Dianna replied. “She won’t be able to stand for much longer.”

Given both their states of arousal, Naya agreed so manoeuvred them the short distance to the bed. As Lea fit her body the length of Naya’s they both groaned. When Naya slid her thigh upwards to connect with the heated flesh of Lea’s center the shorter girl surged forward, her hips starting to rock of their own accord.

Heather let out a low moan as she caught sight of the spreading wetness on Naya’s thigh. Lea’s back was arched and she let out repeated grunts interspersed with the occasional _oh fuck_ and _yessss_ , as she ground herself down with increasing fervour. As Lea’s arousal increased, it was obviously becoming more difficult to hold herself upright and she fell forward, bracing herself with hands on either side of Naya’s head.

The change in position had the unintended consequence of bringing her breasts within reach of Naya’s lips and one nipple was immediately drawn into the warmth of Naya’s mouth. Each pass of tongue and teeth over the hardened point sent waves of stimulation directly down to Lea’s clit.

It was _almost_ enough to make her come.

“Jesus Naya,” she rasped. “I need more.”

Then Dianna, from across the room, “Fuck her. Hard. Two fingers.”

Naya had Lea flipped on her back and two fingers buried deep before she even had chance to register her girlfriend’s words. Naya moved her fingers in and out, curling on every thrust, searching. The squeal from Lea let her know she hit the right spot and she continued to thrust, driving Lea higher.

“Are you close?” She asked. “Do you want to come?”

Lea nodded, “Fuck yes, so so close, please.”

“Make her come, Naya,” Heather’s plea came out in a strangled cry. It was almost as if the act of seeing Lea come apart would be a release for herself.

Naya took in the girl panting below her, chest flushed, skin slick with sweat, pleading eyes begging her for release, then glanced across at the two blondes, both seemingly in similar states of arousal. Dragging this out any longer seemed unnecessarily cruel so she brought her other hand down to massage tight circles against Lea’s clit as the hand inside moved deeper and harder.

It took mere seconds until Lea was trembling beneath her, crying out sharply as her orgasm shook her entire body.

As Lea recovered, Naya glanced once more at Heather and Dianna. “You can move now,” she said.

Two people had never shed clothes so fast.

Heather was first to reach the bed, pulling Naya into a hard kiss. Her hands instinctively traced up Naya’s abdomen, palms grazing over erect nipples, making Naya groan into the kiss. She was startled as a pair of hands that were definitely not Naya’s encircled her waist and she broke the kiss to peer over her shoulder.

Dianna’s eyes burned into her and she twisted around, finally giving in to the desire she felt earlier by straddling the blonde and leaning in for a kiss. It was hesitant at first but quickly grew heated, the frustration both of them had been feeling left little room for shyness.

Not to be left out, Naya pressed into Heather’s back, kissing along her shoulder and when Heather felt a third pair of lips attach themselves to the other side of her neck she was overwhelmed. She needed fingers, anyone’s fingers, inside her right that second, or a tongue, it really didn’t matter, she just needed _something_.

Breaking the kiss with Dianna, she gasped out, “Someone, _please_ , fuck me.”

Naya moved to one side so Heather could lay down fully on the bed and Dianna positioned herself between Heather’s legs, running hands up toned thighs as she pushed them further apart. Heather found her hips rocking up into air as she felt Dianna’s heated gaze take in her wetness.

“Please,” she begged again. Then, “Fuck, yes.” As Dianna settled herself and drew her tongue through wet folds.

“Inside,” she managed to get out between moans. Words failed her completely then as, just when Dianna’s tongue entered her, Lea bent down to nip and suck at her breasts. Dianna brought her hand up to massage Heather’s clit and the blonde surged upwards, trying to increase the pressure.

It wasn’t going to take much, watching Naya and Lea had brought her to the brink of orgasm. She felt the coiling in her abdomen and, when Dianna switched fingers and tongue, a well timed thrust, coupled with the scraping of teeth over her clit had Heather coming apart with a series of loud cries.

As she lay in the afterglow of her orgasm, Heather smiled at Lea and Naya advancing on Dianna. This could turn out to be a long, long night.


End file.
